


Make Me Hurt

by marshv



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Masochism, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really enjoys taking his frustrations out on Gerard, his chubby nerdy classmate. </p><p>It turns out Gerard likes being a punching bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chubby!Gerard installment but this is a birthday gift for my good friend Nina who likes blood and asshole!Frank. 
> 
> It also stars chubby!Gerard so I kinda compromised. 
> 
> This is pretty brutal but it has a happy ending. It IS a bullyXnerd type story so read at your own discretion.

Another day, another punch to Gerard's face. Another bloody nose and another bruise on his ribs when worn out converse collided with his chest. Frank wasn't sure why he did it, and he was even less sure why he enjoyed it so much.

Maybe it was the stress relief or the power. Gerard had resisted slightly at first but never too much, and now just accepted Frank's blows as they came. It was weird that he didn't fight back anymore but hey, the easier it was to get the rage out of his system the better. He wasn't complaining.

Today Frank had Gerard in a headlock. His cheek was swollen on one side and made him look ever fatter than he was. Blood had trickled down from one of his ears and was pooling in the space under his chin, blending in perfectly with Gerard's always bright red lips, before dripping onto his pressed white shirt.

He was breathing fast, open mouthed with eyes staring straight ahead into his reflection in the school's trophy case, his hands clutching at Frank's thick bicep that encircled his neck.

Frank slammed him face first against the frame of the case, causing the other to grunt out and whine at the loud noise of his skull hitting the firm surface. Before he could recover Frank dropped him to his knees and knocked him onto his side with his foot, pressing down on his chest and grinning down at him.

"This is getting too easy, Gee. Don't you hate this?"

Frank waited a minute, Gerard had his hands up and was shaking wide eyed with an inaudible stutter that Frank rolled his eyes at as he kicked the guy in the side.

"I asked you a question, fatty, speak up!" he warned.

The shaking continued, but Gerard lowered his hands to his chest as if he were trying to fold into himself and hide, the stuttering gradually forming words.

"I-It doesn't bother me." he squealed, voice barely even. "You can hurt me as much if you want."

Understandably Frank's eyes narrowed in disbelief and he sneered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Frank reached down to pull Gerard up by the lapels of his jacket. The guy's round face squished against Frank's fists as he held him. He looked even more pathetic than usual.

"You like being punched in the face? You like it when you bleed and bruise? Sick fuck."

Frank said it with malice but smirked despite himself. He considered for a moment Gerard's thick eyelashes and long black hair and wondered what he would look like if he was thinner. He smirked at the idea of an skinny Gerard and how easy he would be to move around. But then he wouldn't be as cushiony and soft when he punched him.

Besides, He was pretty cute like this. Frank liked it.

Gerard pulls Frank from his thoughts with a small noise.

"No." he says. "I just like when you do it."

Nothing was said for a good five minutes as Frank simply stared at his face. He digested Gerard's words, thinking back to the other day when Gerard was being pushed around by a senior. How he struggled against him and reached out for any kind of escape. How scared he looked and how pissed Frank was that someone else was touching Gerard.

How possessive he felt. How angry that someone had their arms on Gerard's pudgy sides and had their face spitting and snarling into Gerard's own.

Frank caught Gerard's eye and took in his face, pale and round and flushed heavily. He realized the full extent of what was said.

Gerard liked when Frank punched him.

Instead of feeling angry Frank was just curious. A little confused but mostly interested in why the hell Gerard enjoyed Frank turning his body into a battered mess.

When he pulled Gerard back and pushed him into the wall, his questions were answered and Frank gave the most shit eating grin. Gerard moaned at the contact of Frank's knee in his crotch and let his eyes slip closed at the punch he knew— hoped, Frank corrected— was coming.

Instead Frank let go of Gerard's lapels and wrapped a hand around his flabby neck, leaning in and squeezing the breath from Gerard's lungs.

"You love this don't you. You're fucking getting off on this."

Gerard's hips shifted against Frank's knee and he grunted a response. Frank smiled in disbelief. In a million years he'd never think the guy he sent home every day sore and bloody from head to toe would have a boner for being hurt.

But Frank was nothing if not charitable, and knocked Gerard's head against the wall and loosened his grip on his throat so he could reply.

"Yes." Gerard gasped. "Again."

Frank dragged Gerard back and once again made a sickening crack when his bone hit drywall.

As if on cue Gerard was grinding into him again and practically sobbing. Frank grinded back with more enthusiasm than before and bit down on his ear, keeping the heavy rhythm of his hips and feeling his own hard on rubbing Gerard's.

"Yes oh my god. You're so hot hurt me more." Gerard was a quivering mess of erratic movement and sweat. His hand clutched Frank's arms while little 'ah ah ah's spilled from his mouth.

Obeying his request, Frank crushed Gerard's lobe between his teeth and let the blood cover his lips, showing Gerard his red streaked lips and chin and reveling in the long moan Gerard made when he saw.

"Holy shit yeah." he breathed. "You look so good like that, fuck me."

Gerard spoke and Frank licked his lips, eyes wild with animalistic lust and a burning want in his cock.

"Maybe some other time." he answered, teasing. He felt like he was going to explode. Gerard looked so good like this. His lips were thick and full, more red that usual and Frank wondered what they would look like bleeding and raw. Stretched tight around his cock. He saw Gerard liked to choke. He'd probably like choking on cock too. Chubby cheeks hollowed and mouth sloppy while he drooled around him. Damn that would be a pretty sight.

Gerard's hips are snapping in a frantic motion without any sense of direction. Nothing else mattered except getting off. Blowing a load in his school slacks and going home sticky, beaten and red. Maybe he'd ask Frank to rip his clothes before he left.

Frank grabs a fistful of Gerard's hair and jerks his neck to the side, planting his lips on Gerard's soft skin and destroying the beautiful white surface with his gnashing teeth. Gerard is practically screaming now, and Frank feels his shudder one last before going limp against him, his voice is wrecked, scratchy and hoarse.

"Mark me." is all he says, and Frank complies, finishing up his work on Gerard's neck until he tastes blood.

He leans away and locks eyes with Gerard's own. Not even bothering to say anything and flipping Gerard around to show him his reflection in the trophy case.

The gasp Gerard makes goes straight to Frank's cock and Frank is suddenly aware that he hasn't come yet. But he can't bring himself to really care with how Gerard is delicately touching his neck with his stubby fingers, absolutely in love with the deep dark blotch marring his pretty skin.

Frank tries to say something, something like 'I still haven't come yet, fatass', but he doesn't feel right interrupting such an intimate moment. He compromises by fingering Gerard's stringy hair and touching his nose to the back of his head, inhaling the sweet scent of old tobacco and paint thinner.

He feels a hand touching behind his neck and he opens his eyes to see Gerard looking at him in the reflection and his arm behind him and rubbing up and down Frank's neck. An odd little smile on his face, like he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world and Frank suddenly felt like kissing him.

"I love it." he sighs simply and turns around to look Frank in the eye. "Thank you."

He's biting his lip, looking like he wants something and Frank gives it to him.

But instead of a punch or a kick it's a touch of lips. And Gerard melts. And Frank is resisting the urge to bite him again when he remembers that Gerard would probably be into that. So he does.

Immediately he can feel Gerard's lips curling into a smile and he hears him giggle and Frank remembers why he wanted to punch this guy in the first place.

When they're finished, Gerard is giddy and practically bouncing in place meanwhile Frank is still trying to get his boner to die down. In a spur of the moment he grabs one of Gerard's hands and presses it into his still very obvious boner.

"You're paying me back next time." he warns. The playful tone to his voice disarming any real threat that might have been there.

"Just say the word." Gerard replies. "Anything you want."

"What about I fuck your mouth? Bruise your throat like I bruise your ribs." he smirks with a press of his hips into the hand still on his crotch.

"Mmm. I'd like that."

"Or I could shove my cock inside your ass. Make you walk funny for a week. Your choice."

Gerard's breath hitches at that and Frank steps closer to give him a parting kiss that Gerard returns generously. When they're done and Gerard walks away blowing a kiss back at him, Frank begins walking home. The hardness between his legs making him realize, that for the first time ever, Gerard is the one making Frank limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is cliche as fuck and probably used a million times before but I was in a hurry (her birthday was November 12th so I'm already late leave me alone dammit)


End file.
